dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonball DP
After the story of Dragonball GT a new story was born.Goku was at his adult form and he met a friend and his name was Tang. He also has a son named Dimino.He's the youngest super saiyan ever,he turned into one when he was three year's old.Now he's a teenager,and he will fight along with Goku,and Tang. A year later,Dimino reached his Super-Saiyan 3 form. But that year, the worse threat ever had come. Broly return's! But he's different now, he was mecha.Like Frieza, before Trunks killed him. "Broly's back!!" said Tang. "What, are you serious?!?!" said Goku and Dimino. He'll be here in one hour,so we need to be ready. said Tang.Your right said Goku. And then Goku power's up into his super saiyan 4 form. "You ready?" Goku asked. And then Tang powered up into his super saiyan 4 form as well. "Yeah." said Tang. Goku and Tang started fighting rapidly until the hour was up. Suddenly, Vegeta, Gohan,and Trunks appeared on the battle field and was powering up to their super saiyan 4 form.Gohan,Trunk's,Vegeta i'm impressed with your power said Goku.So where's Broly at? said Vegeta.In a flash Broly appeared behind Vegeta. Right here!!! said Broly. Broly blows a hole in Vegeta's body and kills him. "Father!!" said Trunks. "No,Vegeta, I'm gonna kill you Broly!!!" said Goku. "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA X30!!." The smoke clear's, Broly was just standing there laghing.Is that all you got?!?! said Broly.You know you got alot of nerve to kill Vegeta,so i'm gonna kill you. said Tang.Fury Fist!!!!!!!.Tang had punched Broly in the face and went flying out of sight.How did you do that? Goku asked.Well,Goku i'm a ultra super saiyan 4. said Tang.Let's go to finish him off. said Goku.Wait!! said Dimino.Dimino power's up to his super saiyan 3 form.Now let's go. said Dimino.The fighter's fly off to finish Broly.Broly appears infront of Tang.Broly throw's a punch at Tang and miss's.Goku was suprised with Tang's power.Tang kick's Broly in the stomach and punched him down to the ground,and shot a beam at him.Broly got back up and shot a beam at Trunk's and killed him.No,Trunk's!! said Gohan.Then Broly shot a beam at Gohan and kill's him as well.Broly came after Goku and done a attack like dragon fist and killed Goku.Dimino got mad and turned into a golden great ape.Tang and Broly started fighting rapidly.And Dimino was out of control,he destroyed the whole city.But then his girlfriend Letta showed up and calmed him down.He was now a super saiyan 4.Letta go,now. said Dimino.She left to evacuate what's left of the city.Broly powered up into a new form.He was now a grey super saiyan 4.Broly done his Gigantic meteor attack on Tang.Dimino acted and made a force field.But that attack almost killed Tang.When Dimino saw him like that,he became a super saiyan 5.Dimino done his fire beam and killed Broly for good.Dimino powered down and fell on his knee's,and went out.When he woke up he saw his father infront of him.Are you ok,son? asked Tang.Yeah,i'm ok,but i'm ready to go look for the dragonball's,you in? asked Dimino''Sure.'' said Tang.All the sudden the sky turned dark and a new dragon came,his name is ultra dragon.10 min's later the dragon went away,and in a instant Goku,Trunk's,Vegeta,and Gohan came back. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Goku return's Category:Nonsense